We Have Forever
by rae-reader1993
Summary: Nicolette Devereux has known Sirius Black her whole life.  One night they have a conversation in the garden behind an old tree, that will change their lives forever. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter even though i would love too!

AN: Keep in mind that this is my first fic and I usually do not write them, I enjoy reading them very much. I just though I would try it!

We Have Forever

I have been going to these ridiculous pureblood gatherings for as long as I can remember. It is the same bloody routine time and time again: climbing into a dress so tight I cannot breathe, applying so much make-up that it makes me look as if I'm a porcelain doll, and finally arriving at some prim and proper house that contains no vibrant colors whatsoever and mingling with the same cold, beautiful witches and wizards. I have to endure this torture just for the sake of seeing his face again. Every year his mysterious grey eyes with that spark of mischief holds my gaze until he walks towards me and asks me for that one dance that leaves me feeling giddy for the rest of the week. His hands are so soft and confident, leading me across the dance floor. I get this exhilarating feeling of being somewhere else, without my parents and my foreboding future of marrying some Death eater right out of school. With him, I can close my eyes and pretend that I can live my life how I want, with a husband I love and children playing outside. I would have a beautiful house filled with vibrant colors. But when the music is over, I snap back into reality and face the displeased looks of my parents. I could almost hear her voice saying,

" Now why couldn't you dance with Regulus? _He_ does what he is told. _He_ is a good pureblood gentleman. _He _would be proper husband for you Nicolette, not that Sirius!"

And after she had said her part, I would nod, walk away, and meet Sirius in the garden right behind the old tree we used to climb as children. Away from the party we could talk about everything and anything, from school to what we wanted to eat for breakfast the nest day. We would talk until my mother called for me and we would leave.

The same routine occurred every time I went to the House of Black. But this time, I had a feeling. A feeling that it would be different, that everything would change.

* * *

At first, everything was normal; the party went on as it usually does. The only exception so far was when Evan Rosier danced with Narcissa Black, causing quite the scandal seeing as she was planned to be engaged to Lucius Malfoy. But other than that it was all going fine. Sirius and I made it into the garden, behind the old tree. He was being so quiet tonight. He wouldn't meet my eyes while we danced. That sparkle in his eye was gone and he had a constant furrow in his brow. Overall, he looked sad, defeated even. I knew something was wrong. But Sirius was not the one to offer his problems on a silver platter. He kept everything in, so I decided to wait for him to speak on his own. After sitting there for about 10 frustrating minutes I decided to break the silence,

"Sirius, you seem to have a permanent crease between your eyebrows. I am sure I can find some of that cream my mother uses for wrinkles to take care of it."

He laughed. Well, I wouldn't really call it laugh, more like a grunt of appreciation paired with a small upturn of the corners of his mouth.

" Yes well, I do not think it would work. Seeing as your mother has more wrinkles than Professor Dumbledore. But I appreciate your concern."

"Sirius, what's wrong?" I was concerned. He was only like this on rare occasions. The usual cause was when his parents said something to particularly upset him. Last time I saw him in this state, he told me his parents threatened to take him out of Hogwarts and send him Durmstrang.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving what?" I was playing stupid. I knew what he was talking about. We had discussed it plenty of times before. The both of us would leave our homes and run away together. We would find a flat in London and live our lives the way we wanted to. I always thought of it as a just a dream, a reality that I could never achieve. It was out of the question. We could be killed. It was as simple as that. Disowned and killed; wiped off the family trees.

" Bloody hell Nicolette! You know exactly what I'm talking about! I am leaving this house, this life! If I stay here I could be killed! At least out there I have some chance…"

Sirius kept going on but I wasn't listening anymore. He was right. I knew he was right. But I couldn't face it, the reality of the situation. It was different for him, a Gryffindor in a house of snakes. He was brave and spoke his mind about muggles and muggleborns. I never said what I thought out loud to anyone but him, about how my family disgusted me with their elitist beliefs. All those of magical and muggle blood were equal.

I was a studious Ravenclaw. I never disobeyed the rules openly. I was accepted into pureblood society because of it. Ravenclaws were not as displeasing as Gryffindors. I could continue to fly under their radar. But I knew I couldn't survive in this life for that much longer, not with Voldemort gaining power. Yes, my parents would talk about ridding our world of mudbloods and muggles, any kind of dirty blood. But when they turn their words into action, I will not be able to stand off to the side and be quiet about. I knew I didn't have a chance because of what I thought, but I was scared. I was scared of being killed by my own family. The Devereux family consisted of devoted followers of the Dark Lord. I know they won't hesitate to kill me, their only daughter. Even my older brother wouldn't think anything of it. Sirius was still ranting when I finally started listening again.

"…without protection! We have none here and you know it! Nic you cannot deny this any longer! I have to-"

"I'm coming with you," I interrupted.

Sirius stopped talking, he was shocked to say the least. It was silent in the garden except for a couple of fountains drizzling out water.

"I know you think it may be dangerous for me to leave too, Sirius. But you are right. If we stay here, we will get killed. I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to do it, take action. Besides, without you here with me, there is no reason for me to stay."

He smiled, a huge, amazing smile that made weak in the knees. Then Sirius hugged me. It was one of the most amazing hugs that I have ever experienced. I felt safe, warm and loved. It was the first of many to come. He pulled back and we looked into each other's eyes. And at that moment, he kissed me. It wasn't the first kiss we have shared, but this one was different. It was full of promises of a future together. He looked at me once it was over and said those words that would make all of the risks we were taking worth it.

"I love you Nicolette, more that you will ever know."

And of course I said it back. He was it for me. He was my future, everything I dreamed of.

"I love you too."

* * *

We left that week like we planned and went to his friend James Potter's house. Sirius and I eventually got a flat of our own after finishing Hogwarts and his friends, James, Remus, Peter, and Lily all became mine as well. The first wizarding war was in full swing by then. People were disappearing everyday, especially muggleborns. We both joined the Order of the Pheonix with all of our friends.

* * *

I was assigned to watch over my old home. The Devereux Manor was dark that night. Since I was by myself I should have stayed put, a good distance away. It was stupid, what I did. I tried to get closer to see if there was any kind of movement inside my childhood home. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and before I could even utter a spell, I was disarmed and bound by tight ropes. I looked up into the eyes of several Death eaters, those of which included my dear brother Cassius.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. A filthy bloodtraitor!" one of them said, " I think we should have a little fun with her, Crucio!"

I felt the most intense, blinding pain. It felt like I was being ripped to shreds and stabbed with knives at the same time. I let out bloodcurdling screams. I could faintly hear their laughs. Then it abruptly stopped.

"I won't tell you anything," I said, breathing heavily. My brother stepped forward and said,

" I know dear Nicolette. I am your brother, I think I know you quite well." I knew what was coming; I knew he would kill me. I prayed that Sirius would forgive me, that he would be okay, and that he knew that I love him. Tomorrow night was Halloween after all, our anniversary. I cried for him, Sirius. He was everything to me and I to him. I didn't know what would happen after this, but I hoped with all of my heart that he wouldn't blame himself. I looked at my brother and told him,

"You will regret this."

He laughed at me, "I doubt it bloodtraitor."

" Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

That fateful night in the Department of Mysteries, I waited for him along with James and Lily. I have waited for so long. When I saw him emerge from the veil, I smiled and waited for him to come to me. After all, there was no rush. We have forever.


End file.
